


The Ineffable Plan

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Heaven and Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Humans, Love, Multi, Sins, angel/demon relationships - Freeform, good omens got me thinking, good omens is so soft, ineffable husbands paved the way for queer ethereal beings, making an effort, tempting, the ineffable husbands are so soft, thinking is bad, we interrupt your scheduled fic for some prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: When Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett give you lemons, you make Biblical, symbolic Angel/Demon word regurgitation and force your brain to make shit up.





	1. Urania/Laverna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198051) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 

> Hi! You don't have to read this, but I'd like to put these ideas out here for possible future fics (rip my already existing in-progress fics). Ideas for possible Good Omens (TV) stories, with my own characters I want to interact with Aziraphale and Crowley and the others. If you bother me enough I might force my brain to continue these.

Urania, meaning “heavenly,” has been an angel since the creation of Eden, manifested by Holy Light and a fierce protector of Good. She loves the fight against demons and does not appreciate their wily, cunning mischief. She does her best to thwart those who would disrupt the Order and go against the Plan ( which she doesn’t actually know the details of, since Michael won’t divulge anything ) and hasn’t had one complaint.

Laverna, later known as the Roman goddess of thieves, Fell because she jokingly borrowed a Principality’s flaming sword. It was entirely uncalled for, since the angel in question had laughed it off once she had returned it, but She had other Plans for her, and so Laverna lost her True Name and Fell into Lucifer’s little club.

Urania wasn’t part of the Guardians of Eden’s Gates, but she was responsible for making sure nothing threatened the walls. She didn’t expect a threat to come from inside, so when the demon Crawly, cunning serpent he was, came up through the ground and slithered right up the Tree of Knowledge ( which, she relents, was a rather peculiar choice on Her part, but she dares not ask questions like Crawly did ) and convinced Eve to eat the apple, she wasn’t around to stop him. Then, the Principality Aziraphale suddenly lost his sword ( probably Crawly again, damned bastard ) and Humanity rose. Urania was suddenly part of the force on Earth and was instructed to keep the peace, thwarting any and all demons she came across.

Laverna, who’d been helped by Crawly to control her snake transformation, followed said demon’s example and picked an angel to bother for the next six millennia. Urania turned out to steer towards guard positions most often, miracling humans to allow her the job if they deemed unsavory. Laverna became the Robin Hood of those towns when Urania was guard, and they eventually crossed paths a few years before the reign of King Arthur. The clash was brutal; Urania never one to turn down an opportunity to thwart ( or in this case, seriously maim ) a demon and Laverna too cocky for her own good. It ended with broken bones on both sides, feathers town out and scattered to the wind, and they separated with snarls to each other’s face.

Following Crowley and Aziraphale’s example, they ended up falling in love after a few millennia, first Laverna over the angel’s fighting spirit and fierce protectiveness and later Urania for the demon’s undemonic selflessness. It took the birth of the Antichrist for them to actually come together and talk about their feelings, and flowers grew outside the room they made love in. Laverna gained lovely gray scales on her snake belly and human legs, and Urania’s feathers became tipped with the same shade of purple as Laverna’s hair.


	2. Zipporah/Rajani

Zipporah, literally just “bird,” was a cheerful angel with far too much energy for anyone’s liking. She also tended to wear battle clothes constantly, and much shorter than the average angel. Zipporah claimed it was for better movement, but some of them ( Gabriel, but he didn’t get paid enough to care too much ) would give her a side-eye whenever they saw her. She favors the form of an owl when she’s not on duty, having been initially sent to Earth after the birth of Humanity to ensure their safety but ending up teaching them about survival instead. Free Will and all. 

Rajani Fell because she thought Lucifer knew what he was talking about. He _did,_ is the point, and it’s not like she was missing out on anything up Above. Her wings only turned black and became tipped with red, she didn’t lose any of them, and now she has this bullfrog form that she can use when she needs to get away. Now named “the dark one,” she is a nocturnal creature and likes to tempt pretty young things into skinny dipping where they really shouldn’t be.

Zip meets the lazy demon by accident when she brings a group of young Girl Scouts into the woods for a camping trip. She’s checking the lake for various fauna when a black and red bullfrog hops onto a very strange lily pad and stares at her. Zip becomes excited to show the girls a very unique specimen of frog but then Rajani turns to her human form and the two exchange looks for a moment. Zip actually doesn’t care much about Heaven and their Rules, so she excitedly introduces herself to the demon. Rajani, very confused as to why an angel is being so nice to her, spends an entire hour talking about herself and Humanity over the years.

Once Zip has brought the Girl Scouts back home three days later, she takes a vacation and journeys back to the lake she met Rajani in, and the two meet up for coffee later in the week. Rajani thinks teaching young children ( especially girls ) about survival is brilliant, and Zipporah couldn’t care less about what humans are tempted to do as long as they’re safe when they’re doing it. When they eventually spend the night together, in the woods, under the stars, the nightlife sings around them. Some of Zip’s gold markings turn an acidic green and her scepter can light itself with hellfire, and Rajani’s lily pad gains a fine dew of holy water while her wings become more weaponized.

Being in the States, it’s not until the Almost-Apocalypse that they meet Crowley and Aziraphale. The other two are shocked to find another angel and demon in love and sleeping together, immune to hellfire and holy water in turn and given new abilities. Zip ends up loving adventure novels and Rajani helps scare Crowley’s plants.


End file.
